imperianfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills:Smithing
Smith Create weapons and armour from different ingots. Syntax: SMITH FOR <#> ... SMITH ADD <#> TO FORGE CLEAR OFF FORGE QUENCH SMITHINGORES Examples: SMITH FOR SABRE - Would use the first materials found on a forge SMITH FOR SABRE 3 STEHL 2 VERITUM - Would make a sabre with 3 ingots of stehl and 2 of veritum - These materials will have to be in the forge Smithing is the skill of creating a wide assortment of weapons and armour, ranging from the chipped-obsidian throwing dagger to the venerable longsword, to the impressive full plate armour wearable only by the forger himself. In order to forge something you know how to make (AB SMITHING will show you what you can make, if you have forging), you must first find a forge. Chances are it will not be burning, in which case you must buy some coal (probably at one of the markets), and put it in the forge. Then, you must FIRE FORGE to get it going. If a forge goes too long without anyone forging in it, then it will go out. Once you have got the forge going, you can try to forge something. Each item requires a certain number of ingots. SMITHINGORES will tell you how many ingots you need to have in the forge in order to make that item. Some items will also require additional commodities. For all forging commands, you should use the exact name of the item that you see when you type AB SMITHING. Each type of ingot has specific properties. Some are stronger, but heavier, than others. There are rumours of special ingots that have unique properties, lending themselves to weapons and armour that have abnormal powers. Once you've established that you have the proper ingredients, you may SMITH FOR . The commodities will be removed from your inventory and put in the forge, at which point you cannot recover them. You then simply continue to type SMITH everytime you regain balance. After a certain number of "smithings" (which differs for every item), you will have turned your useless mass of commodities into your desired item. However, the weapon or piece of armour will be an inferior product at this point. Continuing to SMITH will randomly and slowly raise the stats of your weapon or armour. In the case of weapons, the ones that can be raised are speed, damage, and to-hit. In the case of armour, the stats are protection vs. physical blunt damage and protection vs. physical cutting damage. There is a maximum number of times you can "forge" each item, and when this number is reached, you will be told, and any further forgings will be useless. Note that you CAN remove the item from the forge at anytime after it first becomes formed, but once removed, it cannot be forged again. Once you are finished working on an object, you will have to remove it from the forge, and then QUENCH in the bucket of water that stands near each forge. It should be noted that refining some weapons with repeated "smithings" after the initial item is formed has great benefit (such as the better weapons and armour) while the benefit gained from refining, say, a club or dagger might not be worth it considering the time it takes. We will leave it to you to experiment and discover what works best. In order to see the statistics on a particular piece of weaponry or armour, you need the WEAPONPROBE ability in the Weaponry skill (it is quite low in it). Summary of Smithing: 1) Buy needed commodities for that item and make sure you have coal. 2) Find a forge, and fire the forge, after putting the coal inside. 3) SMITH FOR 4) Continuing using SMITH until you are satisfied with the item, or until you are informed that the item has reached its maximum level of perfection. 5) Remove the item from the forge, QUENCH and brag to your friends about what a great craftsman you are. Smelt Combine ingots to form superior forging materials. Syntax: SMELT FOR <#> RAHNSE/STEHL While at a forge, you may combine some ingots in such a way as to create new ingots with different properties. To create rahnse, you will require on ingot each of sinn and cuhpfehr. To create stehl, you will require one ingot each of rahnse and isan. You may smelt up to 10 ingots at a time. Club A crude bludgeoning weapon. Ingots: 1 Buckler The smallest shield. Ingots: 1 Dirk A weapon made for stabbing. Ingots: 2 Spear The standard weapon of the footman. Ingots: 4 Leatherarmour A suit of leather armour. Ingots: 3 You will also require: 10 leather Halberd The simplest of the polearms. Ingots: 5 Cavalry A small shield, but more effective than the buckler. Ingots: 1 Shortsword A smaller version of the longsword. Ingots: 2 Mace The Basilican maces. Ingots: 4 Ringmail Armour composed of overlapping rings of metal. Ingots: 4 Axe The handaxe; made for throwing. Ingots: 3 Bardiche Another polearm. More complicated than the halberd. Ingots: 6 Dagger Sharpened throwing daggers. Ingots: 1 Leathervambraces Light protection for the arms. Ingots: 2 You will also require: 5 leather Leathergreaves Light protection for the legs. Ingots: 3 You will also require: 5 leather Leatherhelm Light protection for the head. Ingots: 2 You will also require: 5 leather Banded A shield of reasonable effectiveness. Ingots: 2 Whip The feared weapon of those who practice sabotage. Ingots: 1 Talons Steel talons to equip falcons with. Ingots: 2 Repair Bring new life to damaged weapons and armour. Syntax: REPAIR If a weapon or armour has been damaged, you may repair it to prevent it from falling apart completely. Repairing will decrease the long-term lifetime of the item. The amount by which the item will be repaired is dependent on your skill in Smithing. Morningstar An iron ball connected to a handle by a chain. Ingots: 6 Glaive The deadly weapon of the fearsome hunters of the north. Ingots: 4 Scalemail Armour made of overlapping scales of metal and leather. Ingots: 6 Reforge Extract some of the materials that make up a forged item. Syntax: ADD TO FORGE Your knowledge of Smithing is such that you are now able to return an item to the forge, hammering out the individual materials that make it up and preserving some of them for further use. The portion of materials that you will be able to extract is dependent on your skill in Smithing. Dwarves and owners of Hammers of Forging will also have greater success. Warhammer A large bludgeoning weapon. Ingots: 5 Sabre The curved blade of the desert. Ingots: 5 Javelin Nothing hurts quite as much as being hit by a javelin. Ingots: 4 Kite A large, protective shield. Ingots: 5 Flail A wicked-looking variation on a morningstar. Ingots: 6 Chainmail Armour made of interlocking rings of metal. Ingots: 12 Trident Oftentimes the favourite weapon of gladiators. Ingots: 4 Battleaxe Favoured weapon of the mountain dwarves. Ingots: 7 Chainvambraces Medium protection for the arms. Ingots: 3 Chaingreaves Medium protection for the legs. Ingots: 4 Chainhelm Medium protection for the head. Ingots: 3 Tower The largest and most cumbersome shield. Ingots: 9 Splintmail Good armour made of strips of metal and leather. Ingots: 18 Claymore The mighty two-handed claymore. Ingots: 9 Lance Weapon of the mounted knight. Ingots: 7 Joustinglance The mounted weapon of a friendly match. You will require 1 wood to make a set of jousting lances. (10) Platevambraces Heavy protection for the arms. Ingots: 4 Plategreaves Heavy protection for the legs. Ingots: 5 Platehelm Heavy protection for the head. Ingots: 4 Scimitar A very effective curved sword favoured in the south. Ingots: 8 Fieldplate The most common, but still very good, form of platemail. Ingots: 34 Broadsword A popular variation on the longsword. Ingots: 8 Longsword The standard against which all is based. Ingots: 4 Fullplate The most magnificent armour. See AB SMITHING FULLPLATE. Ingots: 80 Full plate armour is considered a rather special item in Imperian, and is strictly limited to use by those with an extremely high aptitude for smithing. It is very expensive, but will serve you very well in battle and will not be tarnished by the passage of time. As well, it may also be customized like an Artifact (HELP CUSTOMIZE for more about this). Fullplate can only be smithed with stehl, orichalcum, vertium, or bone. Soulbind Enhance armour with the essence of souls. Syntax: SOULBIND WITH Your knowledge of the magick of death, combined with your skill in smithing, allows you to extract the necromantic essence from weapons that are made with some bone, infusing the weapon with powerful effects. The effects are: Spikes - weapons that strike this armour will be greatly damaged Pain - attacks directed at the bearer will occasionally rebound some part of the damage back to the attacker. Binding both effects to a suit of armour will decrease the structural integrity of the armour, weakening it slightly. Soulquench Trap the essence of souls in weapons. Syntax: SOULQUENCH IN By thrusting a weapon that has been forged with bone into a prone target, you will imbue the weapon with a hungry thirst for the blood of those who are the same race as the target. If the weapon thirsts for the blood of three different races, the overall quality of the weapon will be decreased. Resmith Purge the special effects from Artifact weapons. Syntax: RESMITH Resmithing the powerful weapons and suits of armour known as "Artifacts" will allow you to remove any special effects that may be placed on them. You will need to resmith a given item many times before the effect will be completely removed. Elphers 18:37, 1 December 2008 (UTC)